fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Good work today. Do you do these patrols by yourself to relax?" (idle) * "I'll bring all my magic to bear in the next battle. You can count on me." (idle) * "Looks like I've got some free time... Maybe I can finally start reading that new tome." (idle) * "Oh, it's you. Did you need something?" (idle) * "Right now I'm absorbed in this book on magic. I'd actually like to get back to it..." (idle) * "Thanks for taking me in. I'm not alone because of you." (idle) * "The power is stronger in me than usual today...which is saying something." (surge) * "I thought I sensed something not from this world... You're a traveler aren't you?" (visiting another castle) Personal Quarters Friendship *"Next time you need my advice, you could try coming to find me for a change..." (Entrance) *"Avatar, are you going to spend the next few hours pestering me about my age?" (Entrance) *"If you need advice, I'll tell you what I know." (Entrance, Married Avatar) Bonding Lovers *"Ah, you're home. You must be exhausted... No? That's good to hear..." (Entrance) *"It's poor manners to keep a girl waiting... Welcome home, anyway." (Entrance) *"Oh, my. You're home early! I like that wicked look in your eye..." (Entrance) *"Ah! Welcome home. I was just dreaming about you..." (Awakening, Good) *"Avatar! What's wrong with you?! My dream as getting to the good part!" (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home. I think I stayed in the bath too long. I thought I saw a wrinkle." (Cool Down, Entrance) *"That was like an invigorating tonic. Thank you! I'm getting delicate in my old age." (Cool Down, Good) *"Spending time with you is so relaxing. I feel like I've been to the spa. Don't you agree?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Staff Store Smithy Lottery Shop Accessory Shop Arena Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"Wow... I haven't felt this good in ages." (6+ stats up) *"All I have left is my desire to improve." (4-5 stats up) *"I'm stronger, yet still so youthful. *sigh*" (2-3 stats up) *"Life is full of cruel disappointments..." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "Even in this I look like a glorified child..." Confession Roster A Nohrian mage peternaturally talented with curses. Cool and composed, she mostly avoids others. Looks much, much younger than she actually is. Gives the best gifts. Born on 2/17. Help Description A curse-casting Nohrian who is far older than her appearance would suggest. Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Avatar. Remember that youth doesn't last forever for most..." DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Your turn... Child." * "Keep your eyes on me!" * "I'm not looking for trouble, but..." * "Appearances can be deceiving." * "I will help you." * "My power is at your service." * "Remain calm." * "Let's leave no survivors." * "How very annoying." * "Don't die on me... not yet." Attack Stance * "How unfortunate." * "I'm here!" * "Stand aside!" * "This way!" * "Weakling!" Guard Stance * "It's not your time!" * "I'm the one you want!" * "Good!" Critical/Skill * "Good night, lost child!" * "I'll show you the meaning of fear!" * "Prepare to leave this realm!" * "So young, so foolish!" Defeated Enemy * "Another day, another sin." * "Fate is cruel." * "Enjoy the afterlife!" * "I don't need your forgiveness!" * "With age comes wisdom." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "You didn't have to do that." * "Thank you!" * "You...you saved me." Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts